


Pick a Place, Any Place

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: Sherlock and John cannot agree on travel plans, so they enlist the help of their wonderful landlady.  The choice should be left up to chance, but is it really?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Johnlock on Holiday 2020 Collection





	Pick a Place, Any Place

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for #johnlockonholiday2020 collection, thanks to @LKoda0518.

"Sherlock, we need to decide today. Our airline vouchers will expire soon. Just pick a place, any place, for God's sake!"  
Sherlock continues to drum his long, violinist fingers on the kitchen table, as John grips the back of a chair, trying to stay calm enough to prevent this disagreement from becoming an all-out argument. He glances at his watch. 10 am. This has been going on since breakfast, and that was 2 hours ago.  
Suddenly, as if reading John's mind, Sherlock stops drumming and stands up abruptly, almost toppling his chair behind him.  
"Only one way to solve this, John. We'll each write down our top destinations, place them in this, (he shoves the deerstalker into John's chest), and have a third party choose our fate."  
John can't help but agree that this is probably the best option for fairness, while also feeling a tad suspicious....Sherlock is a little too nonchalant for comfort. John shakes it off. With a third party involved, the result was out of Sherlock's and John's control..but just in case..  
"I would like to choose the third party. If you are agreeable."  
"Of course, John. Anyone of your choosing is fine."  
Again, John has a fleeting moment of suspicion.  
Just to make sure everything was left to chance, the third party, one not-so-happy landlady (who happened to be heading out for tea with a gentleman friend) sits on the couch at 221B, folding each paper into a tiny bundle before dropping it into the deerstalker. She tosses them all together several times and looks from Sherlock to John. Sherlock clears his throat.  
"Satisfied, John?"  
"Satisfied."  
"Alright, then, we're ready. Mrs. Hudson, if you please...."  
Mrs. Hudson closes her eyes, gives the hat one last shake, and picks.  
Sherlock bows slightly and waves a hand in the air. "Please do us the honor, Mrs. H. Put us out of our misery."  
Mrs. Hudson slowly unfolds the paper. "Southern California!"  
Sherlock beams. John moans.  
"I still don't understand why you want to go there, Sherlock. Explain it to me, again?"  
"How many reasons do you need, John? The weather is fantastic, there is a murder mystery tour that I have been dying to take, and Pirates of the Caribbean ride has been newly renovated at DisneyLand!"  
"So you're telling me we are flying from London and across the continental US just so you can get a little sun, which I feel is for my benefit because you hate the sun, take a murder mystery tour that I have no doubt you are wanting to prove have had incorrect outcomes, and go to DisneyLand for one ride....I don't know how you did it, but you fixed this little game, didn't you?!" John slumps down onto the opposite end of the sofa from Mrs. Hudson, eyeing them both with a knowing glance. They are attempting, without success, to keep from laughing. Sherlock drops dramatically between the two of them, reaching an arm around each, pulling them both close. He grins.  
"You really should know my methods by now, John!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it gave you a smile, and hope we can all be so carefree about traveling very soon!


End file.
